The present invention relates to an apparatus for peeling and twisting an electric wire having an insulating coating, and more particularly to an apparatus utilizing cams as actuating media.
For peeling and twisting an electric wire having an insulating coating, there is a device known as Rotary type, as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B & 1C. A work wire 1 is inserted into the work conduit 2 and against a stopper 3. Upon inserting, work wire 1 pushes the rotating cutter 4 which is mounted by an elastic member 5 on a cutter seat 6, and is urged by rotating cutter 4. Rotating cutter 4 is rotated about work wire 1 to cut the insulating coating 7 of work wire 1. When work wire 1 is pulled outwardly, the cut insulating coating 7' is blocked by rotating cutter 4 which then returns to its unstressed position and thus engages and twists the conductors 8 of work wire 1, as shown in FIG 1B. However, with work wire 1 to push and be urged against by rotating cutter 4, it is inclined to damage the conductors of a work wire. Moreover, such Rotary type device can only deal with a single work wire at a time. In addition, it is impossible to control the tightness of the conductors of a work wire to be twisted by merely using the one's hand to pull the work wire out of the work conduit.
It is therefore attempted to overcome the shortcomings described above.